


Besties

by Zelgadis55



Series: AOtGO [9]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AOtGO, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, And One to Grow On, Gen, General fiction, Literature, TMNT, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelgadis55/pseuds/Zelgadis55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The crocodile mutant sniffed the air, coming to a halt. Suddenly he turned, facing the couch Mikey was crouched on and, looking directly into his eyes, rumbled warily, “Who are you?”.' When Mikey is left home alone, an unexpected visitor turns up. No OC's. 2k3/2k12 crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.
> 
> Summary: 'The crocodile mutant sniffed the air, coming to a halt. Suddenly he turned, facing the couch Mikey was crouched on and, looking directly into his eyes, rumbled warily, “Who are you?”.' When Mikey is left home alone, an unexpected visitor turns up. No OC's. 2k3/2k12 crossover.
> 
> Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.
> 
> Amazing cover art by [](http://greys-giovana.deviantart.com/) Please go check out the [full sized picture](http://fav.me/daai0lo) and her other work <3
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: While this story is set in 'AOtGO' continuity, 2-3 weeks after 'Far From Home', it is completely stand alone. Anyone can read it.
> 
>  
> 
> This story is created for the [](http://tmnt-allstories.deviantart.com/) [Leatherhead Pairing Contest](http://fav.me/da0p4yu) on Deviant Art. Taken from the announcement journal – Write any story that focuses on Leatherhead and his pairing partner. It doesn't have to be romantic or sexy, it can be any genre.
> 
>  
> 
> As a couple of people had asked for 2k12 Mikey to meet 2k3 Leatherhead during 'AOtGO' and I had been entertaining the thought for some time, I decided this was my chance. I hope you enjoy 
> 
> See [here](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/gallery/52528987/TMNT-And-One-to-Grow-On) for a complete listing of all 'AOtGO' related stories.
> 
> * If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.

  
Amazing cover art by [](http://greys-giovana.deviantart.com/) Please go check out the [full sized picture](http://fav.me/daai0lo) and her other work <3

##  ['AOtGO' - Besties Ch 1](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/AOtGO-Besties-Ch-1-622179092)

Sun Jul 17, 2016, 10:52 PM by [Zelgadis55](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/)

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

 

**'AOtGO' – Besties**

Ch 1  
Date : 13th Jan

 

Michelangelo was BORED!

He sat sullenly on the couch, tapping his fingers staccato, while watching the television array with disinterest and propping his foot up per Doctor Donnie's instructions. All he wanted was to run rampant about the lair, perhaps stirring up Raph again as he went, but instead, he was stuck here, not allowed to get up for any reason other than nature's call.

As the movie built up to its usually exciting climax, Mikey heard the lair door open. Excited for the prospect of company at last, he immediately climbed onto his knees, leaning over the back of the couch ready to desperately call out to whoever had finally come home. However, to his surprise, the person that entered was no one he recognised.

Heart pounding rapidly as he stared at the back of the hulking, green, scaled form wearing an almost pristine lab coat, Mikey quickly hunkered back down out of view, only just keeping his head up enough to peek over the top as the interloper closed the door and turned around.

“My friends, is anybody home?” the stranger called out pleasantly as he stepped further inside. When there was no reply, he turned and began walking towards the lab.

As Mikey watched, a feeling of familiarity coming over him, the crocodile mutant sniffed the air, coming to an abrupt halt. Suddenly he turned, facing the couch Mikey was crouched on and, looking directly into Mikey's eyes, rumbled warily, “Who are you?”

Mikey rose higher, his head and shoulders now fully in view. Wide eyed, he tentatively asked, “Leatherhead? Is that you buddy?”

Leatherhead canted his head curiously, eyes still fixed unerringly on the turtle, “Yes.”

A broad grin of delight split Mikey's face as he bounced higher on his knees. “Wow, dude! Amazing! You're so tiny in this world!” he laughed brightly.

Unused to anyone considering him tiny, Leatherhead's curious stare changed into one of sheer bewilderment. “It seems you have me at a disadvantage...?”

“Huh?” Mikey asked, finally settling in place. “What do you mean, dude?”

“You clearly know who _I_ am, yet I do not know who _you_ are, nor, for that matter, what you are doing in the home of my friends.”

“Oh!” Mikey blinked. Of course Leatherhead didn't know him. Having been trapped in this dimension for several months now, he sometimes totally forgot he looked as different from his lost counterpart as everyone here did from those in his own world. “I'm Mikey!”

Leatherhead stared in utter disbelief, his features hardening with each passing moment. “Michelangelo has been dead for the better part of a year now, and you neither look nor smell _anything_ like him,” Leatherhead growled, his fury stirring as his stance became threatening.

Mikey recoiled from the vehemence in the voice of his best friend's counterpart. “Uh... yeah... I'm from another dimension, dude,” he quickly explained, hoping with everything he had that Leatherhead wasn't about to go crazy on him. “I got stuck here a few months ago, and after they found me, my bros here took me in until they can get me home or my own family manage to find me.”

As Mikey told his story, Leatherhead began to calm down. “I see. Yet I wonder why Donatello did not give me forewarning of your presence here.”

“He's been hurting _really_ badly over what happened to his bro,” Mikey offered softly, “so maybe he just didn't know _how_ to bring me up.”

“Perhaps you are correct, Michelangelo,” Leatherhead conceded with a nod. “Well, while I admit I am very curious to know more, I need to see Donatello. Is he in his laboratory?” he asked, turning his head to peer in the lab's direction.

Mikey shook his head, disappointed, “Nuh, he, Leo and Raph are out checking on some alarm that was sending out weird readings or something,” he shrugged. “Donnie thought it must have been damaged somehow and the others went with him just in case.”

“And Master Splinter?”

“Out at April's...” Mikey answered glumly, wilting a little as he spoke.

“You are here alone then?” Leatherhead asked in surprise.

“Yeah...” Mikey sighed. “Donnie wouldn't let me come with them,” he explained, pulling a face as he remembered that particular conversation.

Leatherhead walked over, moving around the couch to sit in a large seat nearby, and Mikey twisted around to face him, propping his foot back up and readjusting the icepack on his ankle.

“Ah, I see you are injured. It is little wonder Donatello would not allow you to join them. What happened?”

Mikey pulled another face. “Slipped on an icy patch in the sewers earlier,” he admitted, leaving out the part where he'd been running full pelt from Raph after hitting him with a slime filled balloon. “It's not really that bad but Donnie made me promise to stay off my feet for the rest of today and then he'd see how it is in the next couple of days.”

“That is understandable,” Leatherhead rumbled, knowing full well how firm Donatello could be when a family member or friend was injured. His friend had always disliked the necessity of having to treat his family for injuries and illnesses, seeing as how he lacked true medical training. However, Donatello took the role seriously when needed, as there was simply no one else to do the job.

“Don can be really scary you know!” Mikey suddenly spoke dramatically, eyes wide as he stared at the large mutant crocodile.

Leatherhead canted his head in confusion. “Are you certain we are speaking of the same person? The Donatello I know is the gentlest soul I have ever met.”

Mikey burst into loud laughter, “Not if you cross him when you're sick or injured, he's not! Then he's like 'Heckle and Jyde'!”

“I believe you mean 'Jekyll and Hyde'?” Leatherhead gently corrected.

“That's what I just said, dude!” Mikey said seriously, then grinned again. “Since I've been here, I've seen him threaten Leo several times a few months back and once he even followed through and actually tied Leo down to the bed with Raph's help! It was both terrifying and hilarious all at once! You should have seen it!”

Leatherhead smiled faintly, unable to fully imagine the scene from his gentle friend, yet amused at the thought all the same.

“So... you came to see Donnie?”

Leatherhead nodded. “Yes, I did. He contacted me nearly a week ago, requesting my aid for a project. Unfortunately, I was unable to get away until now.”

Mikey sat up straighter, eyes alight with interest. “What sort of project? Rocket powered skateboard? Retractable metal bo? Automatic pizza maker? Ooh! I know! Was it dream machine?”

“A... dream machine?”

“Yeah! For keeping bad dreams away and giving you control over them!” Mikey exclaimed in excitement. “If I could control my dreams like that, the world would be made of pizza and ice cream, and both of my families would be there together, whole and with each other always!”

Leatherhead gazed at Michelangelo, bemused. “I am afraid Donatello neglected to explain the nature of his project, just that he wanted my help if I was able to give it.”

Ecstatic to have company, especially that of his best friend outside of family, Mikey cheerfully continued to natter away for the next few minutes to a Leatherhead who wasn't quite sure what to make of him. Suddenly he paused, and smiling wide, said, “Man Leatherhead, I know you're not _my_ Leatherhead, but it's _really_ good to see you!”

“Your dimension's Leatherhead and I look alike?” the mutant crocodile asked curiously, wondering if it were even possible considering how different Michelangelo himself appeared.

Mikey shook his head emphatically, “Nuh, not even close, dude! And you're only like half his size too!”

“Then how was it you knew who I am?”

Mikey's smile turned sad for a moment, before quickly brightening once more. “Only know one giant, mutant 'gator, bruh! Who else could you have been?”

Leatherhead nodded mutely, not bothering to point out he was a crocodile, not an alligator.

“Plus Donnie mentioned you once, so I knew you existed here!”

All of a sudden, an unusual noise began blaring loudly from Mikey's belt and bemused, he pulled out his T-phone and stared down at it.

“Are you not going to answer that, Michelangelo?” Leatherhead queried.

“There's no caller ID and its never made that noise before,” Mikey replied doubtfully. He tapped the unfamiliar icon. Immediately a map popped up onto the screen with a blinking red icon surrounded by flashing, concentric circles like a radar. “Hey! So _that's_ how that works!”

“How what works, Michelangelo?” Leatherhead asked curiously, leaning forward to see.

“The emergency beacon and tracker app!” Mikey returned cheerfully. Then his face fell as he realised what he just said. “The emergency beacon! They need help!” The young ninja immediately jumped off the couch to his feet, wincing slightly as he put sudden weight on his twisted ankle.

Leatherhead also quickly stood, looking critically down to Michelangelo's wrapped right ankle. “You cannot go, Michelangelo. You are injured,” he rumbled in concern, even as Mikey shook his head in denial. “Leave this to me, I shall go to their aid in your place.”

Mikey shot the larger reptile a determined look, “I'm not hurt so badly that I'm gonna sit by while my bros are in trouble! Besides, how would you find them without me?”

“I could take your tracking device,” Leatherhead suggested.

Stubbornly, Mikey shook his head again, “Maybe, but I'm going anyway.”

Leatherhead sighed in resignation, shrugging off his lab coat and letting it drop to the floor. “Then I shall join you.”

“Thanks Leatherhead,” Mikey smiled in appreciation, already running for the door.

As soon as they were outside the lair, Leatherhead scooped up a surprised Michelangelo, placing the injured turtle up on his shoulders. “Just until we draw near.”

-:-

It didn't take long for the speeding duo to approach their destination, and as they closed in, Mikey realised he recognised the area. He leaned down near Leatherhead's ear, “This is only a couple of blocks or so away from April's, dude.”

Nodding in acknowledgement, Leatherhead slowed his gait, sniffing cautiously at the air. Suddenly a low snarl escaped him and he growled, “ _Bishop_!”

“Bishop?” Mikey repeated, the naming filling him with unexplained dread as he wondered where he'd heard it before. As he wracked his memory trying to place the name, a flurry of images assaulted his mind; of chess sets; of branded, super powered mutants from the future; and men in strange, pointy hats, both inside and in front of churches.

“He is a monster!” Leatherhead growled furiously. He reached up to take hold of Michelangelo and lift him higher to the piping in the tunnel ceiling.

“You are injured,” he reminded the young turtle. “You do not need him discovering your existence. Wait here and hide yourself.”

Mikey clung to the pipe above but refused to pull himself up. “No way, dude!” he gasped in disbelief. “Even if my ankle was _broken_ , I wouldn't _hide_ when my bros need me!”

“I cannot guarantee your safety, Michelangelo,” Leatherhead warned lowly.

“I'm not asking you to, Leatherhead! No one could guarantee it!” Mikey protested, only barely remembering to keep his voice down. “I'm _not_ hiding! They _need_ me or they wouldn't have hit the emergency button!”

Leatherhead sighed as he regarded the unusual serious set of the young ninja's face. “... Very well, Michelangelo. However, let me take care of that monster while you search for our friends. Make sure you keep hidden and get them to safety.”

Mikey nodded but asked worriedly, “What about you?” If this Bishop was as bad as Leatherhead seemed to think, then the last thing he wanted was to leave his friend to face him alone.

“If need be, you may come back to help me _after_ the others are safe.”

“Okay.”

“Michelangelo?”

“Yeah, dude?”

“They too may be injured, so take care.”

Mikey nodded and pulled himself up into the shadows above, quickly disappearing from view. He watched briefly as Leatherhead took off, incredibly fast for someone of his stature, and steeled himself.

He wouldn't let them down.

-:-

As Mikey searched the dingy area from above, he noticed armed soldiers in the shadows at each intersection, watching all directions intently. He swallowed nervously as he silently passed overhead, hyper aware of the danger they posed and the need to stay unnoticed. A couple of the men actually watched the pipes above too, but Mikey easily managed to slip by unheeded. A small part of him wanted to celebrate each minor victory, but he reminded himself that these were no Kraang, they were highly trained soldiers and this really wasn't the time; not with his other-dimensional brothers in trouble.

Before long, he came to a section that widened out into a larger maintenance area, a place for workers to store bulkier equipment and work with more room to move, and this was where he spotted six figures, three of them familiar.

Each of his other-dimensional brothers were laying plastron down, with their hands and feet tied together and then hog-tied behind their shells. Worse, each also had a guard standing over them, hi-tech rifles pointed menacingly at their heads.

As Mikey took in the situation, his worry and fear increased, especially once he realised only Leonardo was even awake. Worse, as Leo surreptitiously tried to break free, the guard over Donatello noticed and with a _kerchunk_ , he flicked the safety of his weapon on and off again, wordlessly reminding Leo of the consequences should he continue fighting to free himself. While Leonardo glared a silent promise of retribution should his brothers be hurt, Mikey prepared.

Blocking out all distraction, his nictitating eyelids quickly shuttered into place as he silently unsheathed a single kusarigama. Positioned a little behind the guards over Donnie and Raph, Mikey waited for his chance. As soon Leo's guard turned to peer down the tunnel, he made his move.

Upside down, sudden and silent like a spider on a web, Mikey dropped down the chain of his weapon. While he kept firm grip with feet and knees, Mikey's hands flashed out with abrupt jabs and both humans dropped. Before either could hit the ground, the ninja caught them and immediately pulled them up, out of sight into the pipes above.

Leo's guard turned around again. His eyes went momentarily wide before immediately narrowing, his alertness increasing when he noticed his companions simply gone.

“Sampson? Ward?” He called softly as he took a wary step away from Leonardo and towards the unconscious Donatello.

Mikey took that as his cue and jumped from the pipes, landing heavily on the human's shoulders, a single nunchaku in hand. As the soldier started and reached up to grab him, Mikey was in motion, slamming the handles of his weapon hard against the man's head. The soldier, immediately out, dropped, and Mikey pushed off the falling human, landing silently beside Leo before stumbling.

“Mikey? What are you _doing_ here?” Leo hissed quietly.

Grinning in the gloom down at Leo, Mikey quickly exposed the hidden blade of his weapon and leaned over to cut Leo loose. “I got your emergency beacon, bro,” he explained cheerfully.

“I never activated the emergency beacon, none of us did,” Leo spluttered. “... Bishop! He must have sent the signal! That means he _knows_ about you and was hoping to draw you in!”

Mikey shrugged. All he cared about was knowing the others were safe. “Are you okay?” he asked, reaching down a hand to help Leo to his feet.

Leo nodded. “I'm fine,” he promised, glancing worriedly over to his prone brothers as he gave his wrists a quick massage. “They took our weapons. Lend me a blade?”

Mikey immediately handed over his kusarigama and pulled out the other before the pair rushed over to the other two.

“A kunai would have been fine.”

“Was already in my hand, dude. Hey, are they okay?” Mikey asked, his fear for them settling deeper as he realised that neither had moved yet.

“They were tranked by darts before we even realised we were under attack,” Leo explained, his voice on edge as he and Michelangelo cut the bonds holding his brothers. “Bishop used them to force my surrender,” he added bitterly.

“Oh... well, we gotta get Raph and Donnie to safety. Is there anywhere nearby besides April's that's safe?” Mikey asked, slipping a shoulder under Donnie's arm to haul the insensate turtle up.

“I know just the place,” Leo answered grimly, lifting Raph over his shoulder into a fireman carry. To Mikey's surprise, he then took Donnie's other shoulder.

“Leo?” Mikey asked perplexed, staring at the leader, “what...”

“Your ankle can't support another's weight as well as your own right now.”

“Pshaw, Leo! I'm fine, dude!” Mikey protested with a faint whine. Secretly, however, with his ankle aching and twinging on him, he was glad of the help and didn't argue further.

As the two ninja carried their unconscious brothers to the hidden location Leonardo knew of, taking out or slipping past any soldiers they found, Leo suddenly spoke. “You know Mikey, I keep forgetting just how good you are at appearing and disappearing into the shadows like that.”

Mikey turned his head to face Leo, beaming at the praise coming from the older turtle.

“Now, my question is, why can't you do that during training?”

Mikey laughed softly and pulled a face. “And there's the twenty million pizza question. I dunno, bro. It comes naturally most of the time but it's hard when I'm actually thinking about it.” He winced as a sudden pain lanced through his ankle, and surreptitiously readjusted Donnie to compensate.

“Then don't think about it, just do it,” Leo said dryly, subtly taking a little more of his genius brother's dead weight.

“You try not thinking about what you've just been told to do,” Mikey retorted quietly. “Especially when you're also trying hard to focus on everything else you've been told so you don't forget anything.”

Leo shook his head, “You just need to learn to have more faith in yourself, Michelangelo,” he said. “We're here. Can you take Don's weight for a moment?”

“Yeah.” Mikey braced himself against the wall as Leo let go of one brother and stepped forward. Then he reached out to press on a specific brick, causing an opening in the shadowy corner to yawn wide.

Leo stepped inside the hidden space and placed Raph gently down on the ground before coming back out to take Donnie from Mikey.

Suddenly, a fierce, inarticulate roar of pain and anger reverberated through the tunnels, sending a dreadful chill down Mikey's spine. He darted a scared look at Leo, and making sure Leo had a good hold of Donnie, dashed off, ignoring Leo as he called frantically after him.

-:-

To be concluded


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.

Amazing cover art by [](http://greys-giovana.deviantart.com/) Please go check out the [full sized picture](http://fav.me/dab99cy) and her other work <3

##  ['AOtGO' - Besties Ch 2](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/AOtGO-Besties-Ch-2-622199122)

Tue Jul 19, 2016, 10:23 PM by [Zelgadis55](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

 

**  
'AOtGO' - Besties**

Ch 2

 

Suddenly, a fierce, inarticulate roar of pain and anger reverberated through the tunnels, sending a dreadful chill down Mikey's spine. He darted a scared look at Leo, and making sure Leo had a good hold of Donnie, dashed off, ignoring Leo as he called frantically after him.

-:-

By the time Mikey found Leatherhead, the large crocodile was leaning slumped and dazed against a wall. He was shaking his head slowly as if to clear it, with a tall, dark haired human wearing sunglasses standing over him and smirking.

Mikey stiffened at the sight of the agent, suddenly remembering where he'd heard the name Bishop before.

_Donnie released the physical contact he'd kept with Mikey, moving to sit down in his own chair at the computer. For the next few seconds, his fingers flew across the keyboard before finally bringing up an image on the computer screen of a harsh looking, humourless human with a deep widow's peak and sunglasses. “Agent Bishop,” Donnie finally answered. “He's had us, Master Splinter, and even Leatherhead at his mercy at various times before. If you ever see him, steer clear of him at all costs.”_

“ _Leatherhead?” Mikey perked up slightly at the name of his long lost friend, a wistful look filling his eyes, but he shook his head wildly, trying to focus on what they were talking about now. “So what did this Bishop dude do?” he asked in trepidation._

“ _Experimentation mostly. We were extremely lucky to get out in one piece, and it took all eight of us to drive him off. At that point, he blew up his own base, having decided to set up a new one and that was only our first encounter. Trust me, Michelangelo, you do not want him knowing about your existence in this world.”_

“You aren't the prize I was hoping for, animal. However, you are a valuable prize regardless,” Bishop was saying smoothly, and a chill of fear for his friend raced down Mikey's spine.

To Mikey, it didn't matter which world Leatherhead was from, the crocodile mutant was _still_ the best friend he had outside his immediate family and besides, he cared about what happened to people, friend or not. Raph, _his_ Raph, had often warned them about caring too much about other people. He'd warned them numerous times that caring too much could lead to disaster, but Mikey couldn't find it within himself to stop.

For that matter, he didn't want to.

It was part of what made him him. That and his seemingly endless optimism and generally joyful outlook on life.

Looking at the chilling scene in front of him, he could only hope that this time wouldn't be the one where it led to the disaster his hotheaded brother predicted.

Mikey swallowed and stepped forward, ignoring the warning twinge in his abused ankle as he snapped the chain of a single 'chuck taut, deliberately allowing the metallic klink to be heard.

Bishop turned his head at the small sound, confident Leatherhead was still too dazed to attack.

“Get away from my friend, Black Widower!” Mikey demanded loudly, his face unusually serious and his gaze locked unerringly on the sinister human before him.

Bishop's smirk widened to a creepy smile as he took in the sight before him. “Ah, my true prize, the elusive fifth mutant turtle of rumour finally shows itself,” he observed calmly. His tone was unctuous and it was all Mikey could do not to openly shudder under the hidden gaze. “Tell me, I'm curious. Were you brought in as a replacement for the one that died last February during that incident with the Kraang? That was such a waste of interesting genetic material.”

Mikey frowned unhappily, not liking the way Bishop spoke about his dead counterpart. “He died a hero!” Mikey retorted angrily. “And I'm no replacement, I'm just visiting!”

Bishop's smile turned calculating, sending yet another chill coursing through Mikey. “In that case, I invite you to come 'visit' my laboratory. I'm sure it would make for a fascinating visit for both of us.”

And with that, Bishop rushed Mikey, almost blindingly fast as the turtle stood there staring in horror.

With Bishop practically on top of him, Mikey suddenly realised what was going on and spun away, dodging at the last possible moment. He gasped as pain shot through his ankle, reminding him viciously that he shouldn't even be on it, let alone fighting on it. Bishop immediately glanced down at his right foot, smirking knowingly.

Terrified and realising that the agent somehow recognised his weakness, Mikey knew he couldn't fight his usual way; his ankle wouldn't stand up to his energetic bouncing and jumping about right now. Thinking fast, Mikey's nictitating eyelids snapped into place as he dropped a smoke bomb right at Bishop's feet. On instinct, Mikey quickly spun his nunchaku to gather speed and lashed out with it. As his weapon slammed against an obviously armoured arm, Mikey quickly shifted location again and again, mostly keeping the weight off his injury and striking out with nunchaku, fist or occasional well placed foot each time. He continuously dropped bombs as need be to keep himself out of sight and his enemy off balance, all while keeping completely silent.

After putting up with the ninja's relentless attacks for a short time, Bishop smirked unpleasantly. He calmly reached a single hand up to his sunglasses, pressed the top, right corner, and then looked all around. The next thing Mikey knew, was feeling a hand suddenly curl around his bad ankle. Then he was flying.

Mikey groaned painfully as he slid down the grimy, brick wall. A faint shadow in the gloom appeared over him and Mikey blinked, his blue irises visible once more, up at the creepy human standing over him.

“I find your fighting style lacking, mutant,” Bishop observed. “You require far more training, though I do applaud your attempt at ninja misdirection with the smoke bombs. Too bad for you that I could see through it.”

Mikey swallowed and clenched his empty hand. He spotted his fallen weapon out of the corner of his eye and surreptitiously reached over, while beginning to stand up.

Noticing what the young mutant was up to, Bishop's smirk widened. He kicked the weapon away as he lowered a tranquilliser gun level with a suddenly wide eyed Mikey's face.

“Now, I do believe you were expressing your intent to accept my gracious invitation for a visit?”

Swallowing again as he finished standing up, Mikey wondered if he was fast enough to dodge the creep's shot, or if his ankle would hold out with the attempt. Regardless, he had to try, and as he shifted his stance, ready to leap to the side, a ferocious voice roared angrily.  
  
“ _You will not be taking my friend anywhere, monstrous fiend!”_

Suddenly, Bishop was lifted into the air from behind by a very angry crocodile.

“You will not take _any_ of my friends _ever again!_ ”

Michelangelo stared into Leatherhead's suddenly greenish eyes as the croc slammed the human into the wall. As Leatherhead furiously stalked towards the unconscious government agent, Mikey realised his friend intended to kill him.

Without thinking, Mikey launched himself to land between his friend and enemy, placing his hands frantically up on the crocodile's chest. “ _Leatherhead!_ Lose the crazy eyes, man! _He's_ _down!_ ”

“Bishop is a monster and deserves to die!” Leatherhead growled, pushing Mikey roughly aside.

“Yeah, he is, but _you're_ _not!_ ”

Leatherhead paused, his inner eyelids flickering back and forth, causing his eye colour to waver between greenish and yellow as he regarded Michelangelo.

“ _He's_ the monster here and maybe he _does_ deserve to die, but not like _this!_ He's _helpless,_ dude!” Mikey grabbed one of his friend's clawed hands and tugged him away. “Please Leatherhead, let's just go! The others are waiting for us,” Mikey pleaded, desperate to stop Leatherhead from doing something the usually gentle natured mutant would later abhor.

As if unable to resist, Leatherhead reluctantly allowed Michelangelo to pull him away. “You have too good a heart, Michelangelo,” he rumbled quietly.

“So do you, Leatherhead,” Mikey beamed, limping a little as he led the way to where he'd left Leo, Donnie and Raph.

-:-

Not long later as Mikey struggled to remember which brick to press on, the hidden door suddenly opened to allow Leatherhead and himself entry.

As the door closed behind them, Leonardo stood, staring down at a suddenly squirming Michelangelo, thoroughly unimpressed.

“Are Donatello and Raphael alright?” Leatherhead asked in concern, a single clawed hand ghosting gently over Donatello for injuries.

“They were knocked out by tranquilliser darts,” Leo replied coldly, still staring down at Michelangelo. “I checked them over while you were both gone. They seem to be breathing just fine and their pulses are strong.”

Leatherhead nodded in relief.

“You should not have run off like that, Michelangelo,” Leo reprimanded all of a sudden.

“But Leatherhead needed help!” Mikey immediately argued. “You heard him cry out! I couldn't just ignore him!”

“I was not suggesting you should have. However, you should have told me he was with you when you came for us. I should have been the one going to his aid, not you.”

“I'm a ninja too, and besides, you were busy with Don and Raph,” Mikey protested quietly. “They needed you and Leatherhead needed help right away!”  
  
Leonardo sighed, glancing towards Leatherhead and then back to Michelangelo. “You were injured even before this began, and as we already established, this was a trap to draw _you_ in,” he reminded him softly. “You should have been the one to stay with Don and Raph.”

Mikey looked down at the grimy sewer floor. Leo was right, he knew that, but he hadn't been thinking at the time. 'As usual...' he thought bitterly. Things could have gone so much worse so easily, especially if Leatherhead hadn't recovered in time to help him in return. “I'm sorry Leo... but it all turned out okay at the end, and even if it didn't, better me than any of you...” he said, refusing to look up.

Leo closed his eyes a moment, feeling sick at the sound of those words from the other-dimensional turtle's mouth. “Mikey,” he began gently, “you need to stop thinking that way. You are just as important to this family as _anyone_ else in it.”

Then he reached out and drew Mikey close as Leatherhead watched with interest.

-:-

Mikey started as the hidden door suddenly opened and Leonardo slipped silently back inside.

“There's no sign of Bishop or his agents anywhere. It's safe for us to head back home.”

“That is good,” Leatherhead rumbled quietly. “I would like to get Donatello and Raphael back to where I can monitor them better.”

“I thought you guys said they were okay?” Mikey asked, immediately panicked that someone wasn't telling him the full truth.

“I would simply prefer to err on the side of caution,” Leatherhead explained gently.

Relieved at the reassurance, Mikey nodded and jumped to his feet, wincing slightly as his ankle protested. He hoped no one noticed. “Well, I can hardly wait to get home! It's so _boring_ in here!”

Leo shot Mikey an amused look, “You had your T-phone to keep you occupied, you were fine.”

Mikey pulled a face. “Yeah, but no where to sit, nothing to look at... Ooh! I know! Maybe later we can come back here with some cushions and paint and decorate this room up? You know, just in case we need it again some other time!”

“It's a safe house, Michelangelo. It's only used in emergencies,” Leo stated dryly.

“Doesn't mean we can't decorate and make it more comfortable!”

As Leatherhead picked up Donnie, cradling him gently in his arms, Leo did the same for Raph, but again, over his shoulder. “Its a moot point, Michelangelo, you won't be going anywhere for a few days anyway. Not after straining that ankle further like you have.”

“But Donnie said only for today!” Mikey whined loudly.

“He also said, 'then we'll see how it is tomorrow', and that was _before_ your antics on it today.”

Mikey pouted petulantly. “I'd do it again you know, Leo.”

The small group left their hidden shelter, closing the hidden door behind them, and began the journey home.

Leo smiled gently. “I know you would, and so would any of us in the same position. I can still guarantee you'll be spending extra time on the couch though.”

Mikey sighed overly loudly. “But it's so _boring,_ Leo! I need to _move!_ ”

Leonardo stopped walking and gave Mikey 'The Look'. Mikey sighed again.

“Fine! But you're entertaining me!” he grumbled. Leo affected a pained look that Mikey knew was mostly for show. “You know you wanna.”

“If only to stop you from taking out your boredom on us in the form of more pranks,” Leo qualified dryly.

“Haha! I've got a couple good ones planned that I haven't tried yet too.”

Leatherhead chuckled as he listened to the conversation play out behind him.

Mikey perked up again at the sound of the laughter and called out brightly, “You'll keep me company for a bit too, right Leatherhead? I mean, after Raph and Donnie wake up and we know for sure they're okay!”

Leatherhead paused and turned back to look at Michelangelo as he answered. “I may not have much time, Michelangelo,” he apologised. “It all depends on what it is that Donatello requires of me.”

The crocodile mutant then faced forward again and continued walking as Mikey stared after him forlornly, an unusual and uncomfortable twinge of jealousy tugging at his soul. For the life of him, he couldn't work out just what it was Leatherhead and Donatello even had in common that would make Donnie call for him.

“Is it really that much fun grabbing Donnie by the face?” Mikey couldn't help but call out.

Leatherhead turned and glanced at Mikey again, this time with a puzzled expression. “What are you talking about, Michelangelo?”

Mikey immediately gave a cheeky smile and shook his head, but otherwise didn't answer. Bemused, Leatherhead looked to Leo before turning around and walking once more.

As they trudged through the sewer tunnels, Mikey's limp became more pronounced and he began to trail further behind, staring miserably at Leatherhead's back; Leo slowed to keep pace with him.

“If you need to lean on me for support, I don't mind,” Leo offered softly, following Mikey's gaze.

Mikey shook his head, forcing a bright smile onto his face. “Nuh, I'm fine, Leo.”

“Uh huh. Now, be honest, what's bothering you?” Leo asked, his concern obvious.

Mikey's smile faltered as he answered softly. “You know, back home, he's my best bud.”

“And here, he's Don's,” Leo realised, suddenly understanding.

Mikey nodded slowly. “Seeing him though, even here, is really good...”

“But?” Leo prompted when Mikey fell silent.

“It makes me realise how much I miss him and reminds me of how scared I am that I... I'll never see him again,” Mikey admitted, sniffling slightly as the emotion choked him.

Leo shifted Raph's limp form a little, and looked askance at Mikey. “It's okay Mikey, we've promised we _will_ get you home and no matter what it takes, we'll keep that promise, so stop worrying,” he reassured.

Mikey shook his head rapidly and his voice rose a little, before immediately lowering again, mindful of Leatherhead up ahead. “No, you don't understand, bro... I'm actually pretty happy here now that I know my family is okay and they know I am... and I've got you guys...”

“Then why is this bothering you so much?” Leo asked, at once curious and concerned. It wasn't like Mikey to get so upset about things he had no control over.

Mikey paused and leaned against the wall to take the weight off his aching ankle a moment. He sighed unhappily. “Because the last time I saw Leatherhead, he sacrificed himself to save Earth from the Kraang,” he explained miserably. “We were getting ready to blow up the Kraang portal so they couldn't bring anything through, but Traag made it through first. Huuuge rock soldier mutant thing!” Mikey stood on his tiptoes and stretched his arms up high to demonstrate.

“Like several stories tall and practically unbreakable! You break him or blow him up and he just pulls himself back together and continues! It's creepy!”

Leo nodded, listening.

“So Leatherhead saved our shells and pushed him back through the portal… and got trapped on the other side...” Mikey continued, eyes back on the other Leatherhead ahead of them. He started walking again, trying to cover up his pained limp so as not to worry Leo more while Raph and Donnie remained insensate.

“I don't even know if he's still alive or not, or if the Kraang got him, or if he can breathe or find food over there... or... or even just a friend... He's all alone in the home dimension of the things that hurt him so badly that he couldn't trust _anyone_ when I first met him...”

Mikey turned pained eyes on Leo. “What if... what if he was captured again?” he asked plaintively, before turning away again. “What if... he thinks we abandoned him or worse, that we don't care?” Mikey finished in a whisper, his large, blue eyes now boring a hole into Leatherhead up ahead.

Leo immediately stepped in front of Mikey and turned to face him, reaching out with his free hand and resting it on the younger turtle's shoulder gently. “It sounds to me like he knew what he was doing and did it to stop a major threat, regardless of the consequences. If he is truly your friend, then he'd know without a doubt just how much you really care. He couldn't help but know, considering you wear your heart on your sleeve.”

The corners of Mikey's mouth quirked up as he quipped, “I don't _have_ any sleeves, Leo.”

“Funny,” Leo said dryly. “My point is, anyone you are friends with can't help but know how you feel, and rest assured, he'll know too,” he smiled. He released his contact with his other-dimensional brother and fell into step beside him as they began walking through the dingy tunnels once more.

“In fact, I'd wager that knowing how much you care will help him through whatever he is going through, and that one day, you and your brothers will find a way to help him and bring him home,” Leo offered. “And if our Leatherhead has taught us anything, it's that despite whatever adversity he faces, he comes through it stronger than ever. I'm certain you'll find the same of your Leatherhead.”

Mikey beamed up at Leo, feeling better about his missing friend than he had in a long time. “Yeah! Thanks, Leo.”

Leo gave a nod and smiled back.

At that moment, Leatherhead turned and looked back, noticing just how far behind Michelangelo, Leonardo and, by extension, Raphael were. He watched for a moment, seeing how the younger turtle's limp had increased, and then headed back to join the trio, smiling calmly down at them. As Leatherhead regarded Michelangelo thoughtfully, Mikey blinked back.

“I believe I forgot to thank you earlier, Michelangelo.”

“What for?” Mikey asked in confusion.

“For coming back to aid me when I was in need.” Leatherhead inclined his head gratefully.

“Aw, any time, dude,” Mikey grinned up at the crocodile happily.

Leatherhead smiled back before his expression turned critical. “You should not keep walking on that ankle, Michelangelo. You will only do yourself further injury.”

Mikey laughed, “Then how would I get home?”

“Climb onto my shoulders like before,” Leatherhead automatically offered.

Shaking his head, yet grateful for the offer, Mikey declined. “You're already carrying Donnie. I'm okay.”

Leatherhead chuckled. “Physically, I am strong enough to carry all four of you, had I arms to do so with. Do not argue and climb on up.”

Mikey grinned broadly and did as he was told.

Leatherhead and Leonardo started walking once more, Leo this time keeping pace with the larger reptile. A couple of minutes later, Mikey leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Leatherhead's neck and smiled happily as he snuggled in.

-:-

Owari


End file.
